Nicole Journey
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The night of her exile, Nicole sits at the Ring Pool think about how she failed her friends. One wish from a Power Ring, changed her to a breathing Mobian with Magitek. Now the newly Mobian Lynx travel around Mobius with new friends to find her destiny and help her friends. Meanwhile, her friends are not only trying to stop Eggman, they search to find and bring their friend home.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Reflect From Holo to Mobian

One quiet night in the city of New Mobotropolis, the citizens are fast asleep until the next sunrise. However, there is one citizens who isn't sleeping, or doesn't sleep at all per say. Somewhere the park there is a poll that is known for popping out a Power Ring every twelve hours. Some of the Chao are sleeping for the night.

Sitting under a tree next to the lake, there is a young female brown lynx with black markings on the ears and heel parts of her legs, and her hands. She wears a purple one strap dress with orange and purple beads. The girl sits as she wraps her arms around her knees and whimpers. Her name is Nicole the Holo-Lynx, and her life has just turned for the worse.

Nicole lifts her head and looks at the water. She sadly sighs and think about everything that has happened to her.

"I have never been so lost and hopeless before in my life. I don't know what to do," Nicole says to herself.

Nicole continues to look at the reflection on the water of the lake.

Nicole closes her eyes, "Most of my time, I've been a simply computer. After that, I was able to give myself a physical form. I was able to use the nanites to create the city so I can be with them. But now, they think I will trap them with it. I remember the first time I was able to gain my physical form and look at the stars with Sally."

Flashback: STH #151

Sometime ago, Nicole is standing in front of a lake. She turns her head and becomes surprised to see Sally.

"Ah! Princess Sally! You surprised me!" Nicole says.

"How do you know my name? Wait a minute… how come you sound like Nicole? Sally asks, approaching her.

Nicole closes her eyes, "Because… I am Nicole?"

"But… how? Hologram?" Sally asks, shocked.

Sally reaches her hand out and grabs a hold of Nicole's arm, "You- you're real!"

"Not quite…" Nicole says.

She kneels down and places her hand in the water, "It's actually a complex simulation that I've been working on for some time ever since I experienced life in your shoes. In fact, that's what gave me the idea."

She lifts her hand up and let the water fall, "I'm already a sentient being, so I know how to think and reason and even understand basic emotions. But I've never been able to breath air or feel the wind on my face, or touch the water."

She turns to Sally, "I realized how lucky you are, Sally. Sometimes I want to live the way you do…"

"Nicole! Stay this way! You're still a genius, only now have more capabilities! We could use another Freedom Fighter like you," Sally says.

"I'm already getting tired. This program drains a lot of energy out of me-I can't stay like this long. Also, my files aren't secure in this form. That's why I chose tonight, when All the Freedom Fighters are in Knothole when Robotnik is less likely to attack," Nicole says, and lays down on the grass.

Sally decides to lay down with her.

Nicole says, "I've always analyzed the stars and plotted their movement and mapped out the constellations. But I've never realized how beautiful they are. It's like I'm seeing them for the first time."

She then feels a strange sensation in her, "My power is fading soon. I'll be nothing but a computer again."

Oh Nicole! You're always been the only friend that I can talk to! I wish you didn't have to go," Sally says.

Nicole then begins to rest, "You can still talk to me Sally, and I'll still listen. None of that will change…"

With that, Nicole disappears.

Flashback Ends:

Nicole looks at the stars, and says, "For a long time, I've been helping my friends with their missions and organizing plans and others. Of course, I remember when I was able to use the Nanites to create New Mobotropolis."

Flashback: STH #176

When Sonic and all the citizens of the city realize they are in the newly built city, the are amazed.

Nicole happily says to them, "This is something I've been preparing for quite a while now. Dr. Robotnik's efforts have forced me to reveal this before I was finished, but all the same… welcome to New Mobotropolis! I will be your hostess… Nicole."

Sally hugs Nicole, "Nicole! I didn't think you could maintain that form."

"I could not until I found something to robust enough to maintain me. I built enough holographic mixes to give me full use of the city," Nicole says.

"Good to have you with us-again," Sonic says.

"Does the lake of rings really work?" Tails asks.

"How do you have the power to support a physical form?" Rotor asks.

"Is it just like old Mobotropolis?" Bunnie asks.

Antoine asks, "What are our defenses here?"

Nicole laughs, "I'll answer everything in time. I promise!"

Flashback Ends:

Nicole says to herself, "Even after the battle with Dr. Eggman, we've been facing with one problem after another, but we were able to get through so much. However, things changed after what happened when I ended up being controlled by the Iron Queen."

Flashback: STH #208

A while, The Iron Queen and Snively arrived. Setting them at the outskirts of the city, Nicole decides to confront her.

Nicole says, "Apparently you don't seem to know your place. As Steward and Administrator of this city. I am informing you of your trespass. You will leave now."

The Iron Queen smirks with a chuckle, "As a Masterful Technomage, I am expecting my will over yours, my digital dearie!"

"What?" Nicole asks, shocked.

The Iron Queen raises her staff admitting an energy, "You are mine now!"

The Iron Queen's Magitek zaps Nicole and she begins to feel pain around her system.

Nicole screams, "No! NO!"

And screams in agony.

Flashback Ends:

Nicole sighs to herself, "I would have still be under her control if it wasn't for Sally."

Flashback: STH #209

In the digital world in Freedom HQ computer. Sally is able to use the data to place herself and Nicole inside. Sally turns to see Nicole in outfit the Iron Queen created for her.

Sally asks in concern, "Nicole?"

"Warning, connection to host lost connection… lost…" Nicole says, feeling dizzy.

Suddenly, Nicole's clothes changes back to normal.

Nicole asks, "Sally?"

"Nicole!" Sally happily says.

Sally hugs Nicole, and says, "It's good to have you back."

"I am currently building greater defenses in my coding to block out the Iron Queen's magic…"

"Nicole?" Sally asks.

Nicole says, "I have already downloaded logs of my precious actions. I am… furious? Mortified? Emotions are difficult to label when you actually experience it."

Nicole gets on her knees, and Sally does to.

Sally places her hand on her shoulder, "It's all right. We're in control of the situation now.

"No. I'm afraid we're not," Nicole sadly admits.

She then says, "I am safe from the Iron Queen now, but I am… weak. Most of the citizens are imprisoned, the Iron Dominion is well-stationed throughout the city, and they still have the support of more forces in the Dragon Kingdom."

You're right. Even if we pushed them out today, they could come back with even greater numbers… and all the wiser," Sally says, placing her hand on her muzzle.

Then Sally says, "Then we'll pull the same trick on them. We have access to the city they don't know about now, and we can weaken them from within."

"... I see where this is going," Nicole says.

"I'm sorry to ask so much of you," Sally says.

Nicole then changes to her Iron Nicole form, "I will act as 'Iron Nicole' and keep things manageable here…"

"While we break the Iron Dominion's powerbase abroad," Sally says.

They both take each other hand and pull to a hug.

"Be safe. We'll be back as fast as we can," Sally says.

"Good luck, Sally," Nicole says.

Flashback Ends:

"After that, Sonic and Sally were able to break the Iron Dominion ties with the Bride of the four clans. We also beat the Iron Queen. Sadly, Dr. Eggman and his Dark Egg Legion are still around the world," Nicole says.

She becomes sad, "And yet, everyone has been acting weird towards me. After what happened, everyone but my friends become scared of me. Especially with Mina."

Flashback: STH 221

Nicole arrived at Mina's concert with Sonic and Sally. She wears a different outfit due to the citizens being frightened after the incident with the Iron Queen. Nicole is so stunned to hear Mina singing her song that is about her that she runs away in tears. Nicole is able to get out of the stage, but digitized herself back to Freedom HQ before Sonic and Sally can see her.

One she reaches the room, Nicole lay down on the ground and begins to shed tears and whips in sadness.

Flashback Ends:

"Things have been going from one bad problem after another. Naugus arrived at the city with Geoffrey and were able to take over the castle. At the same time, the Ixis magic is causing a drastic effect on my nanites. Then, Dr. Eggman arrived on his Death Egg Mark 2. We found out that he was planning on using it to roboticized the entire world," Nicole says.

She soon begins to shed in tears, "And what happened to Sally is one of the worst things that could ever happen."

Flashback: STH 230

During the Death Egg Incident, Sally is able to go down into the machine while Sonic distracts Eggman.

Sally connects Nicole's small computer to the system, "Did that do it? Are you patched into the network?"

"I am, but the defensive software remains formidable. It will take hours to break the encryption," Nicole says.

"We have minutes," Sally says.

Then asks, "Can we block the command signal? Confuse start up processes?"

"No. I am locked out, and it is ready to fire. I could potentially invert the beam, to this exact point, but… But you will not be immune," Nicole says.

But Sally says, "Do it. Make sure your core programs..."

Sally begins to type on the small keypad, "Are safe at home. Just give me a manual executable."

"But you will be…" Nicole worriedly says.

Sally shows a soft smile, "Nicole… I've been given a second chance. I can save everyone with that. Please… I can't do this without you."

Sally begins to shed tears as she presses the button and says her last words, "Goodbye…"

Flashback Ends:

Nicole begins to cry as her head is on her knees.

"It was one of the worst days I have ever had, and things are getting worse. Sally was roboticized and place under Dr. Eggman's control. The Battlebird disable my force field. Everyone in the city, but my friends wishes to disable me," Nicole says having trouble coping with all that has happened.

Nicole says, "And what happened earlier today ended up turning for the worse. Of course, not all of them ended up being horrible. Rotor tried to stick up for me. And yet, I was sent away from the city."

Flashback: STH #235

After the passing of Nicole's exile, Rotor decides to resign out of protest. Excluding Naugus, Nicole and the rest are shocked to hear it. Niciole also storm out.

Nicole chases Rotor, "No, Rotor please! Go back in and take back your position! I'll be fine in the computer! I-"

"I meant what I said back there. I wasn't there for Sally or Antoine, and I failed to protect your rights. I don't care if the whole city's crazy. You're still a Freedom Fighter, and you're still my friend."

Nicole hugs Rotor and he hugs her back.

"Thank you, Rotor. This means more than you know," Nicole says.

Flashback Ends:

Nicole continues to whimper as all the memories flow through her mind. She knows that she can never be in the city with her friends because of the law. Everyone threatens to take her offline, thinking she will lose control. There's nothing that could fix what happened.

Nicole whispers, "I just want to be with my friends. And now, everyone wants to get rid of me, and my friends are gone. Sally's a robot under Eggman's control. Antoine's in a coma. Bunnie left the city. Rotor resigned from the Council. Now, Sonic is losing hope. The Freedom Fighters are falling apart. I failed everyone. I failed my friends. I failed everything."

"Maybe it is for the best for me to exiled. Where I can't hurt anyone. Where no one can hurt me," Nicole says, and sadly sighs.

Suddenly, there is a bright glow coming from the Ring Pool. Nicole looks out and sees a Power Ring pops out. She grabs a stick and fish it out. She takes the Power Ring in her hand and holds it. She looks at it to see her reflection. Suddenly, it shows all of her friends. Nicole clutches it with both of her hands and whimpers in sadness.

Nicole thoughts, "I-I wish I could find a way to fix all this. Wish to save Sally from Eggman, Find Bunnie, Cure Antoine, to gain everyone back their trust. I wish my problems with Naugus will be over. Most of all, I wish there was a way to help my friends."

Nicole closes her eyes and presses the Power Ring close to her chest. At the moment, a tear from Nicole' eyes fall on the ring, and suddenly begins to glow. Nicole quickly opens her eyes and see the Power Ring disappearing and flashes bright.

Moments later, Nicole groans and lifts her upper body to a sitting possession.

She groans as he rubs her head, "What happened?"

Nicole looks at herself, "Everything seems normal."

Suddenly, she notices something strange about herself when she touches her chest. She feels a strange at her chest. She feels something beeping, and hears it as well. She covers her mouth in hock, but releases it in shock as well.

"Am I? No, it's impossible. I-I can breath," Nicole says, shocked by this foreign feeling.

She stands up and notices her clothes are different as well. She feels her arms and legs shaking, and is, sweating.

Nicole comes to realize, "Am I… A Mobian? Did the Power Ring, changed my body? How, what did that ring do to me?"

Sometime later, Nicole enters Freedom HQ to figure out something. When she tries to enter the computer, nothing happens.

Nicole gasps, "I forgot, I-I'm no longer data. What should I do?"

Suddenly, strange green glowing symbols that is Mobian writing admits from her hand and turns on the computer.

Shocked, Nicole looks at her hand, "How did I do that?"

She then uses the strange ability and use it to type in the words on the keypad automatically.

"I have Magitek. I have the same ability as the Iron Queen," Nicole says in shock.

Then begins to panic, "How did they? When did? Why did?"

She takes a deep breath, "Calm down Nicole, you gotta calm down. Alright, the Power Ring made me a Mobian and grant me the Power of Magitek. What am I going to do. I can't show this to my friends, it will lead to more problems for them. What's worse, everyone will think I'm a bigger threat because of it. I'm already been exile, so I have nowhere to go."

Nicole walks to the doorway of the building and look to the horizon of the night. She sadly sighs, and knows there's only one solution she has.

In Tommy Murrell Hospital, it's very quiet and most of the patients are sleeping. Unconscious in one of the hospital beds is Antoine who still has bandages wrapped around his head, muzzle, and hand. The door slowly opens and Nicole walks into the room. She places a small piece of paper with a red rose on the desk and gives Antoine a soft kiss on the cheek.

In a pink colored bedroom, Amy Rose is sleeping in her bed. The window opens and Nicole walks in. She slowly walks over, and places a note with a pink rose on it on her desk. She pats the sleeping hedgehog on the bed, quickly leaves the room, and closes the window.

She then places a note with a yellow rose on Tails's desk and gives him a soft kiss. She then gives note and a pair of white roses of Cream's furniture. She also does the same for Rotor, only add a small red box with a white ribbon on it. Finally, her last stop is sonic. She places a red rose with a note on the desk, and softly kissed him on the forehead. Then leaves the room without him noticing.

In Freedom HQ, Nicole uses her Magitek to write a simple message. She then grabs a brown bag that is full a small amount of food, a map, and a photo of herself with Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Tails, Amy, and Rotor. She buckles her bag and places it on her left shoulder.

Nicole stands at the door way out of HQ. She then runs out and begins to make her way to the forest. Before she does, she turns her head to take one last look at New Mobotropolis. She soon begins to shed tears.

She says to herself, "I'm sorry everyone, but I'm afraid that I must leave you. I promise to return someday."

Then walk into the forest to head to the outside world. Her journey outside the city, in a new organic body, is only beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: A New Magitek Friend

The sun begins to rise as it shines over New Mobotrpolis. Some of the citizens are beginning to wake up to start the day. Sleeping in a red race car shape bed is Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue hedgehog continues in his bed, and he is very tired. On the desk next to the bed, an alarm clock does off, and a glove clutches in a fist hits it making it quiet. The blue hedgehog begins to sit up and yawns as he stretches his arms. He rubs his eyes, and slowly blink his eyes.

He sadly sighs, "Another sad day. What else is there to do?"

Sonic begins to reach for his guitar but notices the paper with the flower, "Huh?"

"What's this?" Sonic asks, and picks up the rose.

He then opens it and reads the note. He suddenly gasps in shock.

"No. It-it can't be!" Sonic asks, devastated.

He then takes the note and rose, and run runs out of his room. He runs down the stairs and out of the door of his home. He stops in front of a house with a flower garden in front and bangs on the door.

He continues to bang as he calls out, "Amy! Amy! Open up! We got an emergency!"

The door opens to reveal Amy who is holding the same note and a pink rose.

"Amy we got a problem!" Sonic panics.

"I know. Nicole's gone!" Amy says with the same expression.

Then shows the note, "I found this note on my desk with a pink rose."

"I got one too," Sonic says, showing the same note and rose.

"Sonic!" A voice calls out.

And another voice calls out, "Amy!"

Sonic and Amy look to see Tails, Rotor, Cream and Cheese hurrying towards the house.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"Nicole's missing!" Cream panics.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese replies.

"We found a note on our desks with a rose. All of them are from Nicole saying that she left in a way," Tails says.

"You also got one too, Rotor?" Amy asks.

"Yes, but I also got this device," Rotor says, showing his wrist.

The device looks like a wrist watch with a screen and it has a picture of Nicole on the top.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"I'm not sure. The note I found said it has all the control to the nanites," Rotor says.

"What did the note say?" Cream asks.

Amy looks at her and Sonic's note, "They all say the same thing, except to who it for."

Amy reads the night, "Dear Amy, I apologize for my sudden departure, but I must leave the city and begin a long journey. You see, I have experienced a drastic change that I became flesh and blood."

"Flesh and Blood?" Sonic asks.

"There's more," Amy says.

Then continues reading, "The Power Ring transformed me to be like you and gain Magitek. Sadly, because of my exile, I am unable to live in the city with you. I failed you all and unable to do anything, even save Sally and Antoine, and forced to watch Bunnie leave. I left to find a new path and hope to find a way to help you all. Goodbye everyone, may our paths crossed in the future."

"Nicole's gone?" Cream asks, beginning to shed tears.

"But she can't be," Tails says.

"I never knew all of this was hurting her. She even think she is failing us," Amy says.

Sonic sadly sighs, "I hate to think it, but I think we failed her. We weren't able to help her cope with her emotions. She was exiled by Naugus and the Council, and everyone in the city. First Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and now Nicole."

"I wonder where she could have gone?" Amy asks, wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't know. I hope she's safe. Wherever she is," Rotor says.

"In the meantime, we'll head to Freedom HQ and see what we can do," Sonic says.

Sonic and the others head off to the outskirts of the city. Unknown to them, someone else has been listening to the entire conversation. Peeking from behind the tree is Mina Mongoose. She places her back on the tree as she begins to show tears.

Mina thinks, "Nicole's gone. It can't be. It's can't be true."

Meanwhile, in a cave miles away from the city, Nicole is fast asleep with her bead on her small bag. The sun is high in the sky to start the day. The sun shines in the cave and to where Nicole is. The new Mobian lynx opens her eyes a little and begins to sit up. She yawns as she stretches her arms.

Nicole thinks, "I never knew sleeping could make you feel relaxed."

She sadly sighs, "If only my friends are here."

Nicole stands up and stretches her legs. She then grabs her bag and walk out of the cave to see the sun shining over a large green field.

"It sure is a nice day. I can feel the sun shining on me," Nicole says, walking out to feel the sun.

Then the breeze blows a little. Nicole smiles to feel the wind blowing to her face and a little of her hair move around. Nicole is starting to smile as she is able to do thing that she isn't able to do when she's a hologram.

Sometime later, Nicole walks down the grass field and feels the grass on her feet. Nicole walks for a long time and thinks the grass field goes on forever. She sees a flower patch and pick some of the flowers. She smiles some and think they are nice.

Sometime later, Nicole continues to walk on the grassy plains and notices something ahead.

"Hmm, that is that?" Nicole asks.

She walks ahead to see what looks like a large lake surrounded by dirt. There are five apple trees, and six different varieties of berries growing different: Blueberries, raspberries, gooseberries, strawberries, blackberries, and boysenberry. The berries and apple trees are close to a forest.

What really catches Nicole's attention is to see a brown tent and a fireplace next to it.

"A campsite? What's it doing here?" Nicole asks, and approaches the came.

Nicole looks at the brown tent and wonder who could be camping here of all places. Then looks at the fireplace. It only leaves out little smoke and the wood is soaked with water and covered in dirt.

"Judging by the fireplace, whoever is at the same sight left not long ago so they might be back," Nicole says.

Suddenly, a female voice says, "Sooner than you think."

Nicole yelps and quickly turns around to see the source of the voice. The being is a white Mobian rabbit with red eyes and her ears stands high. She is wearing a black sleeveless knee high dress, black ankle high boots, and a red ribbon on the right year.

Nicole quickly says, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I won't bother you any further."

"Wait, I didn't say you can leave. If you want, you can stay for lunch," The rabbit says.

"Are-are you sure?" Nicole asks, little surprised.

"I'm sure. I could use some company. My name is Wisteria," The rabbit, Wisteria says.

"It's nice to meet you Wisteria. My name is Nicole," Nicole says.

The two are in the brown tent and are having some berries for a snack. Wisteria grabs a strawberry and eats it. Nicole is a little uncertain, she has never eaten real food before.

Wisteria notices Nicole isn't eating and reassures, "Don't worry Nicole, these berries are very good. Try one."

"Um okay," Nicole says.

Nicole picks up a blueberry and stares at it. She slowly places it in her mouth and chews on it. Nicole feels the taste and lets out a smile.

She happily says, "Hmm, it's really good."

"I knew you like it. So Nicole what brings you out here. Doing some exploring and such?" Wisteria asks.

Nicole swallows the berry and becomes sad and turns her head. Wisteria sees the sadness in Nicole's eye.

"Are you okay?" Wisteria asks.

"Not really. I don't really want to talk about it right 's just say that I've been through a lot and don't know how to handle things," Nicole sadly says.

"I see. Sounds like you had trouble," Wisteria says.

"More than you can imagine. I'm more concerned about my current situation, but you might find it hard to believe," Nicole says.

"I think I can relate. You see, I'm not a normal rabbit to say, and you don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it," Wisteria says.

"I do want to tell you, but it's kind of hard to talk about it," Nicole says.

Suddenly, she feels her stomach growling.

Wisteria giggles, "Sounds like someone's starting to get hungry."

Maybe a little, do you have anything to eat?" Nicole asks, blushing with a soft smile.

"Other than berries, I don't have much. We can go to the river not to far and catch us some fish," Wisteria says.

Then points to a black box, "I got an extra fishing line in there."

"Um thanks," Nicole says and shows a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in Freedom HQ, just outside of New Mobotropolis, Sonic and the others gather to see if they can find anything that can help locate Nicole. They check the computer and it shows a surprising image. They see Nicole holding the Power Ring and the glow of the light changes her to a Mobian.

"Well, that's something a Power Ring never done before," Sonic says.

"And according what Nicole wrote, it appears she gain an actual Mobian body. What's more she ends up with the power of Magitek," Rotor says.

"Magitek? Isn't that the same power the Iron Queen has?" Tails asks.

"It seems like it. That is probably how Nicole is able to make the device for me to control the nanites," Rotor says.

"Poor Nicole. Somewhere in Mobius. All alone," Cream worriedly says.

"We gotta find her. We can't let her deal with this alone," Sonic says, clutching his fist.

"I don't know. Nicole does seem upset and it seems that she wants to be alone for a while. I know. I don't feel right about this too, but this is Nicole's choice," Amy says.

"But what can we do?" Tails says.

"We can't let anyone know about this. If anyone finds out Nicole is no longer a program who knows what could happen," Sonic says.

"You're right. That means Naugus and Geoffrey will make sure that Nicole is a big threat. I think those two are big meanies," Cream says, crossing her arms in a huff.

"You're right. We need to keep Nicole's uh, new identity a secret. No one can know about it," Rotor says.

"So then, what do we do in the meantime?" Amy asks.

"What else can we do?" Sonic questions.

He smirks, "We keep fighting Dr. Eggman and do what we can to save Sally."

"Nicole would want that. Nicole hasn't been in a good condition to help us because of what everyone thinks of her and how much pressure she has that Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie are not around. We need to do what we can to stop Eggman and save Sally. At the same time, we'll keep an eye out for Nicole and bring her back where she belongs. Exile or not," Sonic says.

Amy hugs Sonic, "There's the Sonic I know. You've been so down."

"We do whatever we can to help," Cream says.

"That's right. You are part of Team Freedom along with Big, Heavy, and Bomb," Rotor says.

"And Tails, Amy, and I are now Team Fighters. We'll go after Eggman and keep a sharp eye out for Nicole. We'll stop Eggman, stop Naugus, and we'll do what we can to bring Nicole home," Sonic says.

Everyone cheer, "Yeah!"

"Then let's get ready for our long trip to stop Dr. Eggman," Amy says.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy hurry out and are heading back to their homes to get ready for their trip. Rotor, Cream and Cheese remain in the Freedom HQ.

Cream turns to Rotor and asks, "Mr. Rotor, do you think, Nicole will be okay."

"I'm sure she will. She may be an A.I, but she is smart, brave, kind, and more. She is just going through a lot and needs time to cope and figure things out. I'm sure once Nicole has the answer, she'll come back and we'll all be here waiting for when she does," Rotor says.

Cream hugs Rotor, "I hope that she does. I'm going to miss her."

"I'll miss her too," Rotor says, hugging Cream back.

Rotor and Cream continue to hug and hope that Nicole will return.

Meanwhile Wisteria and Nicole are sitting by the river as they hold fishing poles, waiting for a fish to bite. Nicole continues to feel a lot of emotions, sadness, anger, fear, and remorse. She hasn't said a single word since they start fishing.

Wisteria asks, "Nicole, are you sure you're okay? You look really down."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realized. I was just thinking," Nicole sadly says.

"Wanna talk about it?" Wisteria asks.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. I'm feeling so lost," Nicole says.

"Something happened?" Wisteria asks.

"Yes. I know you'll have trouble to believe, I wasn't always a Mobian. I used to be a program, an organic being," Nicole says.

"Really?" Wisteria asks, a little surprised.

"Yes. I used to be a part of a group called the Freedom Fighters in Knothole. I helped with information, schedule plans, and more. When I switched places with Sally, a special friend of mind, it made me wish I could be like her. Having a body, learning to feel things, have emotions. Sometime later, I was able to use small robots called nanites to create a city for all my friends, and I could live with them. We all had wonderful memories together," Nicole says. Then frowns in sadness.

"Did something happened?" Wisteria asks.

"Yes. Not long ago, the Iron Dominion invade the city and convinced the Brides of Four houses to help them. Their Iron Queen who has the power of Magitex took control over me so I would trapped everyone inside. My friends were able to save me and we defeated the Iron dominion. However, things still didn't go so well after words," Nicole says.

"How not well did things turn out?" Wisteria asks.

"Everyone are starting to get scared of me. A singer Mina, a friend I know. Thought, I began to think that she thinks we're no longer friends. Sing songs to get a message out to the people, but about what happened to me. That devastated me. I tried my best to hold things together, but things just keep getting worse. Sally was roboticized. My friend Antoine is in a coma, and my friend Bunnie disappeared without a trace. Everyone threatened have me offline. An Ixis Wizard named Naugus took over the city, and I was exiled," Nicole says.

"That's awful," Wisteria replies.

"Yes. I felt that I failed my friends. I couldn't save Sally, couldn't save Antoine, couldn't stop Bunnie from leaving. Rotor, another friend, resigned from the council because of his protest against my exile. I felt that I couldn't do anything for my friends. Now the Freedom Fighters have broken apart," Nicole says.

Nicole hugs her knees and begins to cry. Wisteria can see that Nicole has a difficult life, especially now. Wisteria places her hands on Nicole and gives her a hug.

"That must have been hard for you," Nicole says.

"It was," Nicole says.

Wisteria asks, "So how you became a living being and no longer a hologram?"

"The night of my exile, I was sitting a the Power Ring Pool and a Power Ring came out. I grabbed it and wishes for my problems to be over, and a way to help my friends. The power Ring turned me into a Mobian and gave me the power of Magitek. However, I know that I can no longer be in the city and that I need to figure things out. I left notes to my friends to let them know of my situation and my leave of absence," Nicole says.

"I see. I believe I heard of the Freedom Fighters. They were the best," Wisteria says.

"Yes. They were. I hope they don't take my sudden absence a complete shock," Nicole says.

"They must have been real good friends to you?" Wisteria asks.

Nicole nods her head.

"I think they'll be worried about you and understand why you left. I wouldn't be surprised that they also decided to look for you as they deal with the trouble this giant egg is causing. However, I understand how you feel in a way," Wisteria says.

"How so?" Nicole asks.

Wisteria opens her bag and brings out a small computer pad, "I'll show you."

Wisteria then suddenly makes glowing green symbols around the computer pad. Nicole gasps in shock to see it.

"You-you can use Magitek too?" Nicole asks, shocked.

"Yep. Been able to my whole life, and I understand about going through hard times. My parents died when I was a kid and placed in an orphanage. I was very intelligent and able to use my powers to make stuff and fix up the orphanage. However, some of the kids were scared of me and others simply hide from me. I never really had a friend, and was never adopted. When I was sixteen, I left so that I can perfect my Magitek, work on inventions, and explore the world. I've been by myself for two years now," Wisteria says.

"Wow," Nicole says.

Just then, the fishing line begins to be tugged along with the pole. Wisteria grabs her fishing pole and wind it up. Soon, she catches a fish and places it in the bucket.

"So you see. I understand your situation, but you have friends who cared about you. Hearing that, it makes me wish, I have friends like that," Wisteria says.

"I guess. I still miss them. I hope they're doing alright," Nicole says.

"I'm sure they will," Wisteria says.

Nicole softly smiles and says, "Wisteria."

"Yes?" Wisteria asks.

"Thank you for listening," Nicole says.

"It's no trouble," Wisteria says.

Just then, Nicole's pole begins to be tugged and Nicole winds it up until the fish comes out. Nicole then has the fish placed in the bucket of water.

"Nicole, mind if I come along with you?" Wisteria asks.

"Hmm?" Nicole replies, turning to Wisteria.

"You know, be a trouble companion. I like to have someone to be with, and maybe I can teach you how to use your Magitek more. Plus, I like you. You're a nice person and I don't care what those people think. So will it be alright? You and I travel together," Wisteria says.

Nicole smiles, and says, "Yes. I don't mind at all. It will be nice to have someone tagging along with me."

"Great," Wisteria says.

Wisteria and Nicole fish for a little while longer until they catch a lot of fish.

After arriving back at the campsite, Wisteria and Nicole are having cooked fish for lunch, along with cooked vegetables and a bowl of berries.

Wisteria turns to Nicole and asks, "So Nicole, what do you think?"

"I think it's delicious. I never thought cooked fish could taste this good, and the vegetables crunchy." Nicole says.

"I'm glad you like it," Wisteria says.

"So Wisteria, where do you want to go?" Nicole asks.

"Don't know, wherever we go. We might need to get some work so we can get food. I traveled for a while so you do need to work in order to eat," Wisteria says.

Nicole nods her head, "Right, I understand."

"Of course, I'll teach you how to use your Magitek as well as I can. It will also be good to find old machines for practice like robots, computers and such," Wisteria says.

"Right," Nicole says.

Wisteria says, "After we have lunch, I'll pack everything up and be ready to go."

"I can give you a hand if you like," Nicole replies.

"Thanks," Wisteria says.

The two girls continue to have their lunch. After eating, they wash the dishes and clean up the gear. They both put them in a backpack and put their garbage in the trash. Wisteria wears the backpack and holds the trash bag. Nicole puts the fire out with water and use dirt just in case. Nicole also puts on the second backpack and the bag she is carrying.

"Ready to go?" Wisteria asks.

"Yes. Let's go and we where we head get to," Nicole says.

Wisteria and Nicole begin to walk off from the site with a few fruits packed in one of the bags. The girls begin their journey together and they will learn a lot about each other along the way.

Meanwhile at the airfield of New Mobotropolis, Tails is sitting in the pilot seat of the Tornado while Amy sits in the back. Sonic stands on the wing. They have supplies that is packed in a compartment of the plane.

"Alright Tails, are we ready to go?" Sonic asks.

"Yep. We're ready," Tails says.

"Let's go stop Eggman and his Death Egg, free Sally, and find Nicole," Amy says.

"Yeah. First we'll take care of Dr. Eggman's insane plans," Sonic says.

Tails starts the plane and the propeller turns on and begins to spin. Then the X Tornado takes off into the sky.

Watching from the tree to see the Tornado is Mina.

She thinks, "Please Sonic. Please find Nicole. Find her and bring her back. Meanwhile, I need to find a way to fix the mess I started. Of course, I'll keep Nicole's leave of absence a secret."

She then heads off to her home to get to work to write her music.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Magitek Lesson

A whole day has come and gone and the sun begins to lower for the evening. The two companions are walking alongside a river. The sides of the river have gray rocky roads and large forest that is far and thick to see the exit. The trees cover any view with their green leaves. Of course, they feel the nice cool breeze at their faces.

Wisteria turns her head to Nicole, "So Nicole, what's it like being a Freedom Fighter with Sonic and the others?"

"Well being a Freedom Fighter is very hard, especially when Dr. Eggman is involved," Nicole says.

"I understand. I swear, that man ruins everything for everyone," Wisteria says.

"I have to agree. Dr. Eggman is always giving us problems and try to destroy us," Nicole says.

With a straight face, Wisteria asks, "How on Mobius do you and your friends put up with him?"

"That is a bit of a mystery," Nicole says.

Then asks, "So where are we going?"

"Let me see," Wisteria says.

Wisteria brings out a map and unrolls it. She reads the map and looks at the direction.

"Hmm, according to the map, we're heading towards Feral Forest. If we follow the river, we'll be there in no time," Wisteria says.

"That sounds good," Nicole says.

The two friends continue to walk down the river. They soon hop across rocks to get across the river. Then walks through the forest to their destination. Sometime later, they reach Feral Forest that has wooden houses with straw and wooden roofs. Since they arrive at the night, everyone is already in their homes.

Wisteria says, "Well, now that we're here, it's time to set up camp."

"Actually, I have a friend who lives here. I'll have to ask if he's mind to put us up for the night," Nicole says.

"Alright Nicole, lead the way," Wisteria says.

Nicole happily nods her head.

A few minutes later, Nicole and Wisteria stands in front of a wooden house with a straw roof that looks like a cone. The window on the side shows the light is one so someone must be home.

Nicole says, "This is the place."

Nicole knocks on the door and wait for someone to answer. The doors open to reveal a brown color male Mobian squirrel with short red hair, and blue eyes. By his age, he's a young adult. He is wearing a rolled up burgundy shirt with gray pants and black shoes.

"Nicole?" The Mobian squirrel says, confused.

"Hello Elias, it's nice to see you. I was wondering if me and my friend can stay for the night," Nicole asks.

"Of course you can," The squirrel, Elias says.

He then looks around and asks, "Where are Sonic and the others?"

Nicole frowns and says, "It's a long story. I'll explain when we get inside."

Sometime later, Elias' wife, Meg pour a pot of tea in the teacups that are next to a plate of ginger cookies and blueberry scones. Nicole and Wisteria explain their story to Elias and his wife.

The information shocked Elias, "What? You were exiled from New Mobotropolis!"

"I'm afraid so. They think it will be best for the people so things can cool down. To be honest, I'm starting to think that it is for the best. I am away where I can hurt no one and vice versa. Mina and the citizens got what they wanted," Nicole sadly says.

Elias says, "Nicole, you can never hurt anyone. What happened with the Iron Queen wasn't your fault. I'm willing to bet this is what Naugus wants. Without you, the city will be defenseless."

"Naugus? Isn't he that Ixis sorcerer you told me about?" Wisteria asks.

"Yes," Nicole sadly says.

She takes a ginger cookie and eats it.

"I'm still a little surprised that the Power Ring made you a full fledged Mobian. How do you feel?" Meg asks.

"I do admit, it is going to take some time to process. I can eat, drink, and I need to sleep. Of course, I'm starting to know how it feels to experience pain," Nicole says.

"It's because you accidentally stubbed your toe on the rock on our way here," Wisteria says.

"I'm even more surprised that you gain Magitek that the Iron Queen used," Elias says.

Then turns to Wisteria, "Especially how there are more who can use it?"

"Well, it's a very unique gift to have. Of course, there aren't many of us anymore," Wisteria says.

"How come?" Elias asks.

"That I don't know. I never met any other Mobians who can use this gift, or any human for that matter," Wisteria says.

Then Nicole says, "Sorry to come here unexpected, but we were hoping we stay for the night," Nicole says.

"I don't mind at all. You and your friend are always welcome to my home," Elias says.

Then sadly says, "I'm sorry about what happened. Now Bunnie has gone missing. I hope that she's okay."

"From what you told me Nicole, I'm afraid Bunnie took what happened to her husband rather hard," Wisteria sadly says.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons I left. I was hoping I can find Sally and save her. Find Bunnie and bring her home. Find a way to cure Antoine. Now that I'm a real Mobian with Magitek powers, I'm hoping that I can understand them and figure out what I'm meant to do with them," Nicole says.

Elias walks to Nicole and places his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find out. It might be hard, but I know you can do it."

"And remember, tomorrow, we'll start your first lesson on how to control your Magitek," Wisteria says.

"And I'm very grateful," Nicole says.

Meg giggles, "I'm glad you were able to make a new friend, but why not finish your tea before it gets cold."

"Of course," Nicole says.

Nicole lifts her tea cup and blows on it a little. She then drinks her tea.

Nicole sighs with a smile, "It tastes great. Now I know why Sally and the girls like to have a cup of tea all the time. It's a good way to relax."

"I'm glad you like it," Meg says.

Nicole also begins to eat ginger cookies and scones. Wisteria does the same.

Later in the night, the two girls are laying down on a small mattress and are covered with blankets. Wisteria is fast asleep while Nicole is still up. She turns her head towards the window to see the moon.

She sighs and says, "Things feel different now that I'm a Mobian. What's more, ended up with a new traveling friend. I wonder if this is how Sonic and the others feel when they begin traveling around Mobius. Meeting new friends and enemies, new places, and have a lot of adventures. I still have a lot to learn about my new self and the real world."

She yawns and says, "Right now. I think I'm going to sleep for the night."

Nicole closes her eyes and begins to drift off to sleep.

Nicole thinks in her thought, "Don't worry my friends, I promise to help you all somehow. Even if it means it might take me a long time."

Nicole falls fast asleep for the night. She and Wisteria are tired from their journey, even though hers is still beginning.

Early the next day, the sun begins to rise in the sky. Still, sleeping in the living room, Nicole and Wisteria are still laying down on the floor. The sun shines through the window and shines to Nicole's face. Nicole squints her eyes and slowly opens to see the shining. Nicole sits up and lets out a yawn. Then rubs her eyes so they will fully open. Wisteria also lets out a yawn and wakes up as well. Still with tired eyes, Wisteria sits up and turns to see Nicole.

Wisteria tiredly says, "Good morning."

"Morning," Nicole says.

Wisteria stands up and says, "Now that we're up. We'll have some breakfast and then we'll begin with your training."

"I can't wait," Nicole says.

Sometime later, Wisteria and Nicole are outside behind Elias' house to begin the training. Wisteria places a lamp on a ground to begin.

"So what do I do with the lamp?" Nicole asks.

Wisteria lifts his hand and spreads it to face the lamp. She then activates her magitek. The magitek appears around the lamp and turns on the lights without it being plugged in. Nicole gasps in amazement. Then Wisteria deactivates the magitek and places her hand down.

"Wow! That was impressive!" Nicole says, amazed.

"Yeah. Of course, it's more of the basics. Now you give it a try," Wisteria says.

Nicole lifts her hand up and begins to perform the magitek. The power appears around the lamp and flickers for a little. Nicole begins to struggle and lowers her arm down.

Wisteria notices, "You can stop now."

Nicole stops and the lamp turns off.

"I don't understand. I was able to use this magitek before. Why am I struggling it now?" Nicole asks, looking at her hand.

"Hmm, maybe it's because you're still getting used to your new powers. You barely got the powers over a day ago and now you're starting to learn it," Wisteria says.

Nicole says, "I guess I still have a lot to learn."

"Pretty much. It actually took me years for me to fully perfect it, but I can tell you're a fast learner," Wisteria says.

Nicole giggles, "Thanks."

Then asks, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you learn how to use the Magitek anyway?"

"Well, my mom told me that I got the ability from my grandmother. From what she told me, the ability of Magitek have skipped one or two generations. My grandmother had it. However, my mother doesn't," Wisteria says.

"So it's kind of like a trait?" Nicole asks.

"Pretty much," Wisteria answers.

"I'll keep practicing," Nicole says.

"Okay, but don't push too hard. One time, I kind of make the lamp explode," Wisteria says, cheeks blushing red.

"I'll keep that in mind," Nicole says.

Nicole continues to practice for the rest of the morning. Nicole will keep lifting her hand and sometimes two, and use her new power to make the magitek appear around her hands and the lamp. The lamp flickers, but can't fully shine the bright light.

Sometime later, Wisteria walks out with Meg who is holding a tray. On the tray are two sandwiches and a glass of milk.

"Hey Nicole, how is the lamp?" Wisteria asks.

"It's a lot more difficult than I thought. How were you able to learn it, especially on your own?" Nicole asks.

"That I'm not entirely sure. I guess it depends on how much potential and knowledge you have with your powers. That's how I learned it," Wisteria says.

"I see," Nicole says.

"Well, how about you girls take a break and have some lunch," Meg says.

"Thank you," Wisteria says.

The two girls sit down with the tray between them as they eat their sandwiches and drink their milk.

"These sandwiches are really good. It's been a long time since I was able to eat food made in a home," Wisteria says.

"I guess it has something to do with your travels," Nicole replies

Wisteria nods her head.

The two girls look out to feel the cool breeze and the sun rays beaming down to them. They feel relaxed after yesterday's travels and this morning's training.

"It sure is a very to be the forest. Luckily, the place is pretty quiet," Wisteria says.

"I agree. I actually been here once with Sally and her family," Nicole says.

"Sounds nice," Wisteria says.

Nicole asks, "Wisteria, do you know where we want to go next?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have a place in mind? There are many places to see places to go, and a lot of different humans and Mobians to meet," Wisteria says.

Nicole sadly sighs, "I still wish there was a way to help my friends."

"I'm sure you'll find a way somehow. Maybe during our journey, we'll discover something that can help your friends," Wisteria says.

"But how?" Nicole asks.

"That is something we need to figure out," Wisteria answers.

Nicole sadly lowers her head, "I don't see how. Sally is roboticize and under Eggman's control, Bunnie is missing, and Antoine is in a coma in the hospital back in New Mobotropolis. I know the others are alright, but I wonder how they're coping with the fact I just disappeared and leaving notes for them."

"Hmm, well, maybe we can make trying to save your friend, Sally a top priority. As for your other friend, Bunnie, do you have any idea where she is now or where she could have gone?" Wisteria responds.

Nicole places her hand under her chin and begins to think about it.

"You know, I think I have one idea," Nicole says.

"You do? Where?" Wisteria asks.

"Bunnie told me not long ago that she was able to find her uncle named Beauregard. She told me that he is grandmaster the Dark Egg Legion Chapter in the Great Desert and in charge of the Oil Ocean Refinery near Sand Blaster City," Nicole says.

"I think I read about the place once. I heard a few rumors that the people there are ruthless and are bad influences," Wisteria says.

"The rumors you heard about it are true. I heard of them and Sally, Bunnie, Sonic, and Tails meet them. The Sand Blasters are Freedom Fighters, but we don't see eye to eye with them," Nicole says, and nervously giggles.

"Why do I get the feeling that 'not seeing eye to eye' is an understatement?" Wisteria ask with a straight face with her eyes narrow.

"Yeah, it is an understatement. I'm just a little worried about seeing them. They heard of me being with Sally and the Freedom Fighters. They won't take too kindly to me if we go there," Nicole says.

Wisteria crosses her arms, "Hmph. I'm not afraid of them. I'm a highly expert in Magitek, even though I had to study it myself. I'm not afraid of those people who you're calling Freedom Fighters."

"Honestly, we don't really think Freedom Fighters are we thinking of calling them now a days," Nicole says, sheepishly.

"Glad you think so because I heard those guys are nothing but jerks," Wisteria says.

Nicole asks, "So where do you wanna go? I'm sure there are plenty of places you haven't been yet."

"Well, the ones I marked red on the map are red. Of course, never really got to places that her inhabited with technology because sometimes my powers get a bit crazy when I use it around a large area of technology. Besides, I don't really want to go places that are in any reason connected to Eggman. I already had trouble with one when I went to the Frozen North Sea and came across these insane killer whales," Wisteria says, showing the map to Nicole.

She then turns her head away, "Never want to get involved with another one of those nut cases in Eggman's side, but with Bunnie's uncle, I'm willing to make an acception."

"So you met with Grandmaster Akhlut while you were there?" Nicole asks.

"Yep. He and his killer whale group were horrible! I thought they were trying to drown me," Wisteria angrily says.

"I have to agree. Sonic and Rotor dealt with them before and destroyed their weapon," Nicole says.

"Well, good for them. However, Dr. Eggman and his army are still all over Mobius. I try to be careful while dealing with them," Wisteria says.

"There's nothing to worry. My friends and I have dealt with the Dark Egg Legion recently. Even though they still work for Eggman to conquer Mobius, I'm sure Sonic and the others might be able to help," Nicole says.

"I still think we're all in trouble with him around," Wisteria says.

"Yes. We are. Eggman is causing more trouble than every. Now he has Mobians working for him in different parts of Mobius and gave them cybergenetic upgrades," Nicole says.

Wisteria places her hand on Nicole's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop them while trying to help your friends. Who knows, we might find a way to save Sally from being a robot."

"Thanks. We don't even know where he is right now," Nicole says.

"That's what we need to find out," Wisteria says.

Nicole asks, "Is there um, anything else I need to learn about Magitek?"

"Well, I can teach you another trick," Wisteria says.

"What is it?" Nicole asks.

Wisteria brings out her backpack and opens it up. Then she brings out her portable computer pad. She then uses her magitek to turn it on and explore the sites on it.

"I'm using my magitek on my computer to help find useful sources on the sites," Wisteria says.

"Hmm," Nicole says.

Wisteria continues to use her Magitek to look through the internet. Then looks at her map that is laid on the floor.

"Hmm, according to the maps and the sites, there are a few places that are close to where we are. If we go left, there is the Great Desert where the Sand Blaster City and the Dark Egg Legion are at. Of course, if he cross the sea below we'll reach the Wolf Nation. If go across the sea on the right, we'll be going to the United Federation. Of course, I don't go to many places with humans much," Wisteria says.

"Hmm, sounds like we have a lot of choices. I'm not sure which way we should go," Nicole says.

"Well, which way should we go?" Wisteria asks.

"Hmm. Well, it's kind of a hard decision. The Sand Blaster will blast us if we're seen. The United Federation and the Wolf Nation are across the sea."

"Hmm. I think you're right. Either way, we'll end up running into Dr. Eggman or any of his legion during our journey," Wisteria says.

"I'm afraid you're right," Nicole says.

"Yes. And it might not be good if Dr. Eggman sees you two," A voice says.

They girls turn to see Elias with Mag and she is holding her baby daughter.

"Elias," Nicole replies.

"Hello Meg, and who is this?" Wisteria says.

"This is our little girl, Alexis," Meg says.

Wisteria walks over and says, "Aww, she is so cute."

"Yes. Say hi, Alexis," Meg sweetly says.

The baby giggles and moves her hand to reach Wisteria, especially her ears. Wisteria places her hand in front of Alexis allowing her to grab hold of it. Wisteria and Alexis giggle to see they are starting to get a long.

"Anyway, it might be for the best if you both continue your journey. I don't what to think what might happen if Dr. Eggman shows up," Elias says.

"You're right. Eggman doesn't know about you being able to use Magitek or about me being a Mobian and being on my own. If he sees us, he might try to catch us," Nicole says.

"You're right. We should get going," Wisteria says.

Sometime later, Nicole and Wisteria pack up their belongings. They stand at the front of the house along with Elias and Meg.

"Thank you again for letting us stay for the night," Wisteria says.

"It's our pleasure. You both are welcome to come back anytime," Elias says.

Meg says, "We hope you both will be safe on your journey."

"Thank you. If you see Sonic and the others, tell them I'm fine and that I have a good friend by my side who is helping me," Nicole says.

"I'll be sure if they do come," Elias says.

After saying their goodbyes, the two friends continue on their journey. They both leave the village and walk through the forest. Nicole turns to Wisteria with a smile on her face. Wisteria smiles back. The two still have a long journey waiting for them, and will continue until they're complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Why Must Be Legionized Young?

One night, Nicole and Wisteria are sitting next to a fireplace with the tent build up. The two have fish, cooked vegetables, and berries as they look at the starry night and the full moon that is shining over the ocean.

Nicole happily sighs, "It sure is a beautiful night."

"I agree. This is one of the reasons I love to travel, you get to see this practically everyday and night. I learn that nature is always full of wonder and beauty. It's too bad that technology, Eggman and others end up destroying it," Wisteria says.

"I can understand, but some also work together to protect nature," Nicole says.

"That's true," Wisteria says.

Wisteria then asks, "So Nicole, you're really are friends with the Wolf in the Wolf Nation?"

"Yes. We've been friends with them for a long time. Of course, there is a Dark Egg Legion of the Wolf Pack and the Feline Tribe," Nicole says.

Wisteria sighs with annoyance, "It seems that no matter where we go, we're bound to run into a Dark Egg Legion sooner or later."

"That's true, but my friends and I have dealt with them before. You don't have too much to worry about," Nicole says.

Nicole looks out at the ocean, "I'm also wondering how are we going to get to the Wolf Nation."

"You're right. We have no way of transportation. We might need to find or build a boat or a plan. I'm sure we can come up with something," Wisteria says.

"You're right," Nicole says.

The two girls look out to the ocean to see the moon and stars shining over it.

Nicole sadly sighs, "I wonder how Lupe and the other Wolves are going to react seeing me like this?"

"I do think they'll be surprised, but they'll feel bad about the fact you were exiled and couldn't seek help because of your problem. Still, I'll bet your friends from your home must be worried about you," Wisteria says.

"Yes. But I can't go back home, not until I can help my friends. Saving Sally, finding Bunnie, and healing Antoine are my Top Priority. I will not rest until I help them," Nicole says, showing determination on her face.

Wisteria smiles, "That's the spirit. I'm sure we'll help your friends. Of course, Eggman could be anywhere on Mobius. We'll just have to wait until we hear something."

Nicole nods her head in reply.

The two girls continue to look at the ocean, the moon, and the stars as they have their dinner. Out in the ocean, there is something sparkling from the distance. Wisteria stops to notice the sparkling light. Wisteria places her hand on her forehead and squints her eyes.

Nicole asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I think there's something out there," Wisteria answers, squinting her eyes more.

Wisteria turns to her backpack and take out a telescope. She pulls it and it lengthens to two feet tall. Using her Magitek she looks through the eye hole and zooms in on the being. When she zooms close, Wisteria gasps in shock to see this discovery. What she sees is a light gray Mobian goat. The goat has a robotic right hand, and small ivory horns. Judging by the appearance, he looks very young.

Nicole asks, "What did you see?"

"I see a problem," Wisteria says.

Wisteria places her plate down and runs to the tent. She then brings out what looks like a fan about a big as the windmill of the motor boat. Along with a small rectangular board. She presses the button on it and it turns to a surfboard.

Nicole stands and asks, "What's going on?"

"I saw a kid out at sea. We need to get them out. Hold the fort so I can see the fire for guidance," Wisteria says.

"Right," Nicole says.

Wisteria places the board on the water and hops on. She then uses the Magitek on her fan as she places it in the water, and speeds off to reach the Mobian in trouble. Nicole stares to see Wisteria on a rescue mission.

Nicole softly says in concern, "Please be safe."

Out at sea, Wisteria continues to use her Magitek on her fan to speed on the water. She soon see the boy at view. Wisteria removes the fan from the water and she places her foot in the water to help slow down. She turns to the right as she begins to circle around the Mobian goat who is sleeping on a driftwood. Wisteria places her hand on the board and reaches her arms out to the boy. She grabs the child by the arms and lift them into her arms. Wisteria gasps to see that not only the child has a robotic arm, but also a robotic left leg.

Wisteria asks herself, "Could he be part of the Dark Egg Legion, but he's so young? He's practically a small child. Something isn't right."

Wisteria brings out her fan and places the fan in the water, and uses the magitek to turn it on. Then uses it as a motor to speed back to shore. Back at shore, Nicole wait patiently for Wisteria's return. Nicole sees out at sea that Wisteria is returning with the child in her arms. The surfboard skids a little on the sand as it returns and Wisteria hurries to the site with the child in her arms. Wisteria hurries to the fireplace and places the child next to it. Nicole gasps in shock to see the child, what's more, he has a robotic body parts.

Nicole softly says, shocked, "Oh my."

"Yeah. I can't tell if he's part of the Legion, but he's so young. I can't help but feel that he didn't become one by choice," Wisteria says, concern.

"Yeah. The people of New Mobotropolis was almost legionized by force. Of course, most of the Legion, Sonic and the others have encountered were adults or young adults," Nicole worriedly says.

"Either way, he needs help. Can you get the medical kit while I check out his cybergenetic for any malfunctions," Wisteria says.

"Of course," Nicole says.

Nicole hurries into the tent to get the medical kit. Wisteria then raise she hands and uses her magitek to lift both the robotic arm and leg up.

Wisteria thinks, "Hmm, these cyber genetics are placed there sometime ago, but it's also recent too. Judging by the cyber genetic appearance, electric waves, and a bit of pine needles in the genetic, I have to say he's from the Deerwood Forest of Mercia. Something must have happened to him."

Suddenly, Wisteria notices something and says in her thoughts, "What? A hypno frequency in the genetic… and a bomb. I better disable those quickly."

Nicole hurries back and kneels down, "Wisteria, I brought the medical kit."

"Thanks Nicole," Wisteria says.

Nicole places the medical kit on the ground and opens it. Wisteria and grabs a towel and begins to dry off the young boy. She also be sure to be careful with him, especially where the connection of his robotic parts and his body.

Nicole says, "The boy doesn't seem to have suffered any injuries."

"Yeah," Wisteria says.

She then turns the boy to his side as she says, "A few cuts and bruises, but there seems to be a bad scratch on his back. It looks like it might scar."

Nicole looks at the back and gasps in shock to see a long large slash on the boy's back.

"Can you tell what it is? From the looks of it, it must have been from something sharp," Wisteria asks.

"I'm not sure. It looks like… it could be some kind of blade…" Nicole says, observing the cut.

"A blade?" Wisteria asks.

"That seems to be my guess," Nicole says.

Wisteria looks at the kid, "One thing for sure, something must have happened. This boy might have been on the run. Trying to get away from the Legion," Wisteira says.

Nicole saddens, "Oh dear, poor kid. He must also been separated from his family as well."

Then asks, "Were you able to find anything in his cybergenetic?"

"I was able to find that he's from Merica. There seems to be a hypnotic wave in the cybergenetic and a bomb in his right arm. I can use my magitek to disable it, but it will take late into the night," Wisteria says.

Nicole says, "I'll do whatever I can to help. I don't feel right letting the boy suffer at his young age."

"Thanks," Wisteria says.

Then Wisteria turns to the unconscious boy, and says, "Let's get started."

Wisteria uses her Magitek to lower her hands controlling the two limbs of the boy's on the ground. Then begins to perform her magic as Nicole takes care of the medical conditions the boy has.

In an unknown location, the young goat runs away in fear in the darkness. The boy's limbs are all fur, not a robotic part on him. Suddenly, the boy being sealed in by dark blue walls and hears machinery coming at him.

The boy hugs himself, "Please! Leave me alone! I don't want this! I don't want to be apart of it! Please! Please!"

The next moment, the young boy falls unconscious.

The next day, the little goat boy slowly opens his eyes. The young boy sits up with a groan and looks at the robotic limbs he his on his right arm and left leg. Suddenly, he notices that he has bandages and a bandage wrap is wrapped around his stomach. He also feels the bandage wrapped around his head. He sadly sighs. However, looking around, he can see that he isn't at his previous location.

The boy softly asks, "Where? Where am I?"

The little goat boy looks to see that he is in some kind of tent. He then crawls over to the tent's entrance and opens it out. The little boy sticks his head out to see Wisteria cooking some food at the fireplace while Nicole is setting up the plates and cups for their breakfast. Nicole looks to see the boy sticking his head out of the tent.

Nicole smiles, "Hello. I'm glad to see you're awake."

The boy becomes embarrassed and ducks his head back in.

Wisteria turns his head around, "I'm guessing waking up to strangers is a bit scary."

"I'll go check on him," Nicole says.

Nicole walks to the tent and says, "Hello. You don't need to be afraid. My friend and I aren't going to hurt you."

The little boy sticks his head out a little.

He nervously asks, "Um, are you true? You're not one of them, are you?"

"One of who?" Nicole asks.

"The Dark Egg Legion?" The boy nervously asks.

"Don't worry, we're not one of them. My friend and I found you unconscious in the ocean and saved you. We also patched up your injuries and fixed up your robotic limbs," Nicole says.

The boy looks down and becomes a bit skeptic. He looks back up to see the smile on Nicole's face.

Nicole asks, "Why won't you come out? Breakfast will be done soon."

"Um," The boy says, unsure.

Then feels his stomach growling.

Nicole giggles, "I think that's a yes."

The boy slowly comes out of the tent. Nicole helps the little boy out and walks to where Wisteria is. Sometime later, breakfast is ready and the girls are waiting. The only one who isn't eating is the little boy. He sees the cooked fish along with cooked vegetables and a bowl of fruit. He is also holding a glass of water in his hand.

Wisteria asks, "Are you okay? You should eat in order to gain your strength."

"Um okay," The boy softly says.

He then picks up a fork from his plate and begins to eat the food.

"So, what do you think?" Nicole asks.

"It's good," The boy answers.

Wisteria calmly smiles, "You don't need to be afraid. Maybe you can tell us your name?"

"My name… my name is… C-Connor…" The boy softly says.

"Connor, that's a nice name. My name is Nicole, and this is my friend Wisteria," Nicole introduces.

"It's very nice to meet you," Wisteria says.

"H-hello. I-I must leave. I-I can't stay here," Connor softly says.

"How come?" Wisteria asks.

"Well, um, you might not believe me, but…. But… I have a bomb in me," Connor softly says.

Wisteria says, "You don't have to worry. I took it out of your arm already and removed the hypno frequency."

"You got it out? How?" Connor asks.

"Well, I have a unique ability and was able to remove the bomb and properly dispose of it. Your troubles are over," Wisteria says.

Connor blushes and smiles, "Thank you."

"It's no trouble," Wisteria says.

Nicole asks, "I know that I might be pushing it, but can you tell us what happened."

Connor saddens a little and doesn't say a single word. Nicole and Wisteria grows concern to see the boy sad.

Connor says, "You see, I used to live in a kingdom called Mercia in a village close to the castle."

"I suspect it. I had a way of knowing technology," Wisteria says.

"Continue," Nicole replies.

"Right. However, we were attacked by Dr. Eggman and his machine. He then brought these strange people with robotic body parts. He captured many of us and did this to me and so many others," Connor says and on the verge of tears.

Nicole and Wisteria grows concern.

"I don't remember anything after that. Suddenly, it feels like I woke up from a terrible dream and realized what they have done. I was able to escape, and try to find help. Sadly, because of Mobians and the Legion has a terrible conflict. I'm afraid no one will trust me so I'm too afraid to get close to them. I decided to just journey on my own. I was traveling the ocean on a raft, but then a storm came. I would have perished if you hadn't rescue me," Connor says.

"It's a good thing we found you," Nicole says.

"Me too, but I guess it's for the best for me to get these limbs. They both were badly damaged from the invasion and couldn't heal," Connor sadly says.

"That's awful. I'm sorry that happened to you," Wisteria sadly replies.

"I'm sorry it happened. I hope you'll be alright," Nicole sadly adds.

Connor lowers his head, "I think so, but I'm not sure what I can do?"

Wisteria and Nicole turn their heads to each other and nod their heads with smiles on their faces. Then turn to Connor with a smile.

"Connor, would you like to come with us?" Nicole asks.

Connor becomes surprised to hear it.

He then asks, "Are you sure? I-I mean I don't want to be a burden to you two. After you both went out of your way to help me."

"We don't mind at all. We can always have another traveling companion," Wisteria says.

"Even thought you might not remember, but maybe you can give us some information on the Dark Egg Legion in Mercia. We can help you stop them," Nicole says.

Connor smiles, "You really mean it?"

"Yes. We both had our share with um, trouble in our lives and dealing with the Dark Egg Legion. I'm sure we can help you with those in Mercia," Wisteria says.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Connor happily says.

Nicole and Wisteria begin giggling with glee. Suddenly, they hear a loud bang causing the three to jolt standing up in shock and fright.

"What was that?" Wisteria asks.

Nicole points out, "Look over there."

The group look to see a forest close by. They hear something heading towards them. As it gets louder, it gets closer.

"Wh-what's that?" Connor asks, frightened.

Wisteria lifts her ears and listen carefully, "I'm not sure. It seems like it's some kind of machine. Judging by the sound, it seems to be big and it also seems to be trouble."

"I'm not liking this," Connor worriedly says.

Nicole places her hands on Connor's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

Coming out of the trees is a giant large roboti that has twelve round silver, yellow and red colored metallic balls. One attached to another and each has two robotic legs on each side.. At the front end, it shows a large pincher and on the tail end it has an electric rode that sparks.

"What is that thing?" Wisteria asks.

Nicole looks to see Eggman's face symbol on the front of the head.

"It's one of Dr. Eggman's robots!" Nicole exclaims.

Then the robot begins to crawl right towards them.

"It's heading right for us!" Connor exclaims.

Wisteria grabs Connor and scream, "Look out!"

Both she and Nicole zip out of the way in opposite directions. Wisteria is able to land on the ground and turn to see the robot is crawling towards her.

Wisteria places Connor on the ground, "Connor stand back!"

"Okay," Connor quickly says and stands behind Wisteria.

Wisteria stands on both feet and raises her hands up. She then places her hands together and creates the green mobian symbols around her. She faces her palm at the robot and the robot comes to a complete stop. Connor is shocked to see Wisteria using some kind of magic to stop the robot.

"How are you doing it?" Connor asks.

"It's… it's a magical… ability I have… Magitek… Control this robot… it's harder than it looks," Wisteria says, struggling to control the robot.

Wisteria feels her right foot is being pressed to the ground.

"Nicole… I think… I could… use some help… here!" Wisteria asks.

"Right," Nicole says.

Nicole runs until she is close to Wisteria she then raises her hands in front of her and uses her magitek ability to help stop the robot centipede.

Nicole struggles as she asks, "H-how are we… going to stop it?"

"We'll have to tear it apart, but it's too strong!" Wisteria answers.

Connor suggests, "Maybe you can find a weak spot on the robot. If we can find that, then we can find a way to destroy it."

"Great… Connor, see if you can find it… We got our hands full…" Nicole answers.

Connor panics and stammers, "M-m-m-me?! I-I-I can't!"

"Please Connor, we need you,"Wisteria says.

"We can't hold that robot much longer," Nicole adds, struggling.

Connor gulps up his fear, "O-Okay."

Connor looks at the creature and on it's body to see if there's a weak spot. He knows that Wisteria and Nicole might not be able to hold on to the robot any longer. He suddenly notices a strange blinking green light behind the robot's head.

Connor calls out, "Nicole! Wisteria! The back of it's head! I think that's where it's power core is!"

Wisteria and Nicole look up to see the flickering green light.

Wisteria turns to Nicole, "Nicole, follow my lead."

"Right," Nicole says.

Wisteria raises her hands above her head and Nicole follow. The roboti centipede is risen up straight. With a nod, they both slam their fist to the ground. Then the head slams into the ground reveal the green light where the Power Core is.

Wisteria turns to Connor, "Connor!"

Wisteria passes Connor some kind of handle.

Connor asks, "What is it?"

"Press the red rhinestone on the handle," Wisteria says.

Connor seems the red rhinestone and presses on it. Suddenly, a sharp blade comes out it making Connor yelps.

"Connor, stab the glass with it!" Wisteira shouts.

Connor gulps and says, "Okay!"

Connor then holds out the sword and charges with a battle cry. Then stabs the glass and the power stone with the core. Connor then pulls it out. Suddenly, the robot begins to shake and light begins to appear out of the cracks.

Connor hurries out of the way, "Run!"

Wisteria and Nicole cancel out their magitek and runs at top speed. They duck behind a large boulder and the robot explodes. Connor and the girls slowly peak out to see the destroyed machine. Most of the parts have been scattered around the ground and some of the grass and dirt are burnt.

Wisteria sighs, "That was really close."

"That was amazing! I never did anything so exciting in my whole life! I'm so glad I met you guys!" Connor says, excited.

Nicole giggles, "I'm glad too. You made a big difference for us."

"Yes. However, we need to pack up and get going," Wisteria says.

"I think you're right. It won't take too long for Eggman to discover his robot isn't responding to him," Nicole says.

"What can we do?" Connor asks.

Connor, Nicole, and Wisteria think as they are trying to figure a way for them to escape before Dr. Eggman figures out what happen.

Wisteria snaps her fingers with a smile, "I got an idea. Connor. Nicole. You both begin packing up the supplies and the tent. Make sure you put out the fire."

"Okay," Connor says.

"But what are you going to do?" Nicole asks.

Wisteria walks to one of the bags and brings out a red metal box.

She smiles and says, "I think I can put the robot's parts to good use."

Nicole and Connor blink their eyes in a confused look.

Of course, they begin to work. Nicole pack up the blankets, supplies, and other stuff. Connor also help pack the supplies and puts out the fire. Wisteria brings out tool from the metal red box. She then uses her magitek to work on the robots parts. Nicole and Connor continue to pack up the supplies while Wisteria uses her magitek to drill, power saw, weld, and place together the pieces of the robot parts together. Finally, Wisteria has made a boat with the robot's parts. Nicole and Connor finish packing up the supplies.

Wisteria says, "Alright, let's get the stuff in the boat and get out of here."

The gang grabs the bags and supplies and place them in the large boat. Then together, they push the boat to the water. Nicole, Connor, and Wisteria hop in.

Connor asks, "Wisteria, how is the boat going to move without a sail?"

"I made a motor powered by my Magitek," Wisteria says.

Then asks, "Are you all ready to go?"

"We sure are," Nicole says.

"I'm ready. And well, I would like to thank you for helping me, and well, letting me join your group," Connor says.

"It's no trouble at all. We're glad to have another someone joining us," Nicole says.

"Me too. Now let's go to the Wolf Nation," Wisteira says.

Wisteria places her hand on the handle and activates her Magitek on the motor. Then the motor's pinwheel in the water speeds around in a circle and make the boat go. Soon, the three friends are taking their adventure across the sea. Their next destination is the Wolf Nation.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Arriving in Spagonia

In the ocean, Nicole, Wisteria and Connor are still in their boat reaching their destination. The Wolf Nation across the sea. Connor is fast asleep, Wisteria is in charge of the motor, and Nicole looks at the map as she is in charge of navigating their way.

Nicole says, "According to the map, we should be at the Wolf Nation if we continue in this direction."

"Thanks. I hope we'll get there too. I may like the ocean, but I don't like to get lost here," Wisteria says.

"You're right. It's going to be nice to see Lupe and the Wolf Pack again. It actually been a while," Nicole says.

Connor soon wakes up as he sits up and lets out a yawn. He looks to see Wisteria and Nicole who begin to giggle.

"Morning sleepy head," Wisteria says with a smirk.

"Hey. So are we there yet?" Connor asks.

"Not yet, we should be there in a little while. Until thin, just enjoy the ride," Nicole says.

"Okay," Connor says.

Then asks, "So Nicole, what are the wolves in the Wolf Nation like. Are they friendly?"

"They are. Sonic, Sally, and Antoine met them a long time ago. Since then, we've been allies. They lived deep in the Great Canyon in the Great Unknown," Nicole says.

"I've never been to the Wolf Nation so I'm excited to learn about them," Wisteria says.

"Me too, so I can't wait to meet them," Connor replies.

Wisteria uses her magitek and says, "Then let's move forward and head to the Wolf Nation."

Wisteria uses her magitek to speed up the motor and speed the ship across the ocean. Connor feels the wind in his face as he places his hand in the cool water. Nicole looks to see the ocean is big and wide, but also know they'll get to the Wolf Nation, as long as nothing goes wrong.

However, they soon begin to hear a rumbling sound.

Connor asks, "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," Wisteria says, moving her ears.

Nicole looks out at sea to see dark clouds coming their way. Soon they hear rumbling and clashing sounds, along with flashing lights.

Nicole says, "Oh my, I think we're heading towards a thunderstorm."

"You're right," Wisteria says.

Connor shivers to hear the lighting and thunder. He ducks in the boat and begins to shiver in fear.

Nicole rubs his shoulder and says, "It's okay Nicole. We just need to get past the storm."

"I don't know about that. The sea is looking pretty rough," Wisteria says, concerned.

The storm begins to move the ocean rapidly. Rain begins to fall from the sky and hitting the ocean, the wind blows hard, lighting flashes, and thunder crashing. There doesn't seem to be an end to the story. Soon, the three friends' boat is caught in the storm. The three hold on to the boat as it's being moved back and forth with force.

Nicole turns to Wisteria, "Wisteria, try to use the motor to help get out of the storm!"

"I'll try, but the storm is really bad," Wisteria says.

Wisteria places both of her hands on the motor and activates her magiteks to accelerate the motor. Wisteria controls the motor as Connor and Nicole hold on to the boat and try to help her steer the boat. The storm continues to move the ocean rapidly, making big waves and the rain is falling hard to the sea. Wisteria struggles to keep her powers at bay.

Wisteria says, "Nicole, could use some help over here."

"I'll try," Nicole says.

Nicole grabs the handle with Wisteria and begins to use her magitek to accelerate the motor more. The three look ahead to see a giant wave beginning to fall towards them. The three scream to see the water crashing on to them. The boat is slighting full of water, but all three are still floating in it.

Connor coughs, "This feels more like a tsunami than a storm."

"And I think we have more trouble coming out way," Nicole shouts, pointing her finger ahead.

Wisteria and Connor look ahead and gasps to see a forty foot of water. Before they can do anything, the water clashes at them and destroy the boat. Under the water, Wisteria sees her backpack and swims to it. She then brings out an air mask along with her motor engine surfboard. She presses the button and activates it in side. Then she begins to swim to the surface.

Above the surface, Connor is struggling to stay above water.

Connor cries out, "Nicole! Wisteria!"

The wave then crashes into him. Luckily, Connor is able to rise back up, being held by Wisteria on her surfboard.

Wisteria looks around and calls out, "Nicole! Nicole, where are you?!"

"She might be under the water!" Connor suspects in concern.

Wisteria then brings out another air mask, "Put this on!"

Connor takes the air mash and places it on his face. Then on the motor surfboard, dive into the water to find Nicole.

Under the water, Nicole is barely swimming due to her lack of it. She continues to hold her bag with her things and the photo of her friends. Swimming over on the surfboard are Wisteria and Connor. Wisteria is able to grab Nicole and she holds onto the board. Wisteria gives Nicole a breathing mask and they head to the surface. The three friends are able to rise up the surface with the board.

Wisteria says, "We need to find dry land and fast. Make sure you hold on."

"Alright," Nicole says.

The three hold on to the bard while Wisteria uses her magitek to steer it. The three begin to surf on the rapid water. The sea is rough so it's causing the board along with the three friends to move up and down on the waves. Soon, they rise up and jump over the waves. They move on the waves again and jump over again. Soon, the three are skipping over the wave like a flat stone being thrown in a lake.

Wisteria says, "Keep your air mask on, we're going to dive under the water."

"Okay," Connor weary says.

"We're ready when you are," Nicole says.

"Alright, hold on," Wisteria says.

With that, they dive into the water and still have their air mask on. The three friends travel under the waves and without anything causing them to jump or crash into the ocean. Under the sea, it's smooth sailing, more like smooth surfing. They surf under the ocean for some time now and wonder where they are going and when they'll get there. Either way, they suspect that they might have gone off course.

Sometime later, Wisteria looks up to see the waves doesn't seem this much trouble anymore. Wisteria points her finger upward to the others. Connor and Nicole understand and nod their heads in reply. Soon, the three turn the surfboard upward and begins to swim up to the surface. The three soon rises to the surface to see the storm is no more. The clouds are disappearing revealing the night sky with the stars and the moon, and the waves are calm down.

Connor sighs in relief, "I'm glad the storm is over."

"Me too. I didn't think we were going to make it," Wisteria says.

Nicole looks around and says, "I wonder if we're close to any land."

"We'll just have to keep going until we see land," Wisteria says.

The three continue to rid on the board as the waves calm now. They look around the area to see if there's land for them to arrive.

Connor notices, "Look, I think there's something over there."

Nicole and Wisteria turns their heads to where the right side to see what looks like.

"Land!" Wisteria calls out.

"Great job Connor," Nicole says with a smile.

Connor blushes, "Thanks."

"Let's get over and dry ourselves off," Wisteria says.

Connor, Nicole, and Wisteria sit on the board and turn the board around to the land. Wisteria uses her magitek on the motor of the board and accelerate to get to the island. They travel for the longest time until they reach the beach side of the land they have come across.

After reaching the beach of this land, the three make a fire and use the heat to dry themselves off. The best they can anyway.

Connor sighs, "I'm glad that we're able to get here, but I wonder where we are."

"I'm not sure. We lost most of our supplies," Nicole says.

Wisteria says, "At least, I was able to get my backpack with my computer pad, tool box, and other essentials. Still, it might not be enough to help us at this point."

"And we still have the map, so we might be able to figure out where we are," Connor adds.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. We just need to figure out where we are and see if we can find help," Nicole says.

Wisteria yawns and says, "I'm sure we'll gather our bearings better once we get some rest."

Nicole and Connor nod their heads in agreement.

Late in the night, Nicole, Wisteria, and Connor are sleeping on the beach using large thick leaves as sleeping mats and blankets. They make sure the fire is put out before their head to bed. They sleep peacefully under the stars without any trouble.

The next day, Wisteria is at a cliff side fishing for some breakfast. Wisteria notices her fishing pole is being tugged. She grabs the pole and riled it in. Out comes a fish that is biting the lure.

Wisteria says, "Another fish for breakfast."

In the forest close by, Nicole and Connor are able to find an apple tree and pick some apples from it.

Connor looks at the apples with a smile, "These apples look really great."

"Yes. We'll be able to have something sweet for breakfast," Nicole says.

"Yeah. Still, I wonder where we are," Nicole says.

"We'll have to figure it out once we get something to eat. I think Wisteria said that we'll be exploring around the area to see if there's a town close by," Connor says.

"You're right. After eating, we're going to explore around the area to see where we are. Then we'll decide where we should go. However, I think we're not anywhere near the Wolf Nation," Nicole says.

"I'm sure we'll go there eventually," Connor says.

"Yes. I really like you to meet Lupe and the Wolf Pack someday," Nicole says with a smile.

After gathering apples, and also able to gather berries and wild vegetables, they are eating the cooked fish and vegetables and cut fruits for their breakfast.

Wisteria places the map on the sand. Luckily, it's able to dry after the storm. She looks at the map to see if they have an idea where they might be.

"Hmm, from what I can tell. We left from here," Wisteria says, pointing to the left side of the map. The area she points to is Furville.

"Then we went south and departed there," Wisteria says, pointing to the direction.

Wisteria says, "Hmm, I think we should how capsized from here and we also were thrown completely off course."

"So that means we could anywhere between these three countries. We could have either be somewhere around here," Connor says, worried.

Then says, "I hope we don't end up near Mercia anytime soon."

"We understand. We know you feel skeptic about going there because of your bad history there," Wisteria says.

"Don't worry, we'll simply walk away if we come too close," Nicole says.

Connor giggles, "Good point."

"Still, you can't be scared to go back home forever. I'm sure you have friends and other relatives who missed you," Wisteria says.

Connor frowns, and says, "I know, but I don't know if any of my friends or other relatives got away or are even legionized. We were like drones there."

"Then forget I say anything," Wisteria says with a straight face.

Nicole and Wisteria begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

After having their breakfast and clearing up their campsite. The three friends walk down the path that leads them to an open field. They walk as the sun is shining down on them. They feel the soft breeze in their faces, see the green grass and some flowers as they walk down the path of their destination. Connor looks ahead to notice a silhouette up ahead.

Connor points out, "Look. I think there's a town up ahead."

Nicole and Wisteria looks ahead to see the silhouette. The closer they walk, the vision becomes clear. They see buildings up ahead with tall ones.

"Wow! It is a town, but it seems like a city. However, it looks peaceful and quiet," Wisteria says.

"Let's go over and see if we can get some direction," Nicole says.

"Right," Wisteria says.

Sometime later, the three friends arrive in the town. The town is calm and peaceful, and it is full of human beings of different shape, size, and color. Wisteria, Connor, and Nicole look around to see the humans walking in the city without a care in the world.

"This town is so peaceful," Connor says.

"Yeah. It will be nice to get some peace and quiet for a little while, but I also think it will be a good idea to find some work," Wisteria says.

"Work?" Nicole says, confused.

Wisteria says, "Before I met you and traveling on my own, I sometimes work in towns and villages to earn some money, room, and meals. Unfortunately, you have to work if you want to eat and sleep."

"I guess you're right. You must travel a lot Wisteria," Connor says.

"You have no idea," Wisteria says.

Nicole giggles, and says, "Maybe we should go ask someone to see where we are and then we can decide which way to go."

"Sounds good to me," Wisteria says.

Suddenly, they hear someone screams, "Help! Oh help! Someone is stealing my purse!"

The mobians girls and child look ahead to see a man wearing a dark clothes with a hat and sunglasses turn at the corner and running down the street.

The burglar shouts, "Move out of the way or you're gonna get hurt!"

The people begins to run away letting out screaming, Wisteria, Nicole, and Connor are the only ones who aren't running away. Nicole then stands in front of her friends with a stern expression on her face.

The thief sees Nicole and shouts, "You wanna die you mangy cat!"

The next moment, Nicole then slams her first directly at the thief's stomach, causing him to drop the purse and fall over. Soon, the thief is clutching his stomach in pain. Wisteria and Connor along with the people of the town clap for Nicole. Nicole notices the attention she is getting and begins to blush.

"That was amazing Nicole," Connor says.

Wisteria smirks, "I give that punch ten points, and extra five for stopping a thief."

"Thank you," Nicole says, showing blushing on her cheeks.

The three Mobians look to see two cops capturing the robber while a third one return a bag to a well dressed woman in her sixties. She then turns to the three Mobians who everyone is clapping for.

The woman says, "Officer, this young Lynx stopped the robber from stealing my purse. She's a hero."

"It-it was nothing. I-I was here to help," Nicole says, blushing and feels embarrassed.

The woman walks over to Nicole and says, "No really, I really like to thank you. How would you and your friends like to accompany me to my home and I'll treat you for dinner."

The three friends becomes surprised.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asks.

"Yes. It's the least I can do," The woman says.

Sometime later, the three Mobian friends arrive at the woman's home. Her home is actually a two floor ivory mansion surrounded by a large garden full of flowers, berry bushes, fruit trees, vegetable garden and herbs.

In a large living room, they sit with the woman who introduces herself as Mrs. Amanda Fillmore. She is actually the wife of the mayor of the town. Her husband Orlando Fillmore is very pleased to meet the heroes.

Mr. Fillmore says, "I really want to thank you again for helping my wife."

"It's no trouble Mr. and Mrs. Fillmore. I like to help those who need help," Nicole says.

Mrs. Fillmore giggles, "Please call me Amanda, and my husband doesn't mind calling him Orlando."

"She's right. I'm only called Mr. Fillmore while at work. When I'm not, I like to go by my first name," Orlando Fillmore says.

Just then, a light skin black haired maid walks over with a teapot, "Would you like some more tea."

"Yes. Thank you, Abigail," Orlando says.

The maid Abigail pours the tea in their cups.

Then says, "Marshall should be by with lunch very soon."

"Thank you," Amanda says.

After serving tea, Abigail walks out of the room to continue her work.

Orlando says, "So, what can I do for you three?"

"Well, we were visiting the town in hoping to figure out where we are," Nicole says.

Wisteria says, "We ended up getting caught in a storm and lost most of our supplies. We were made it here alright, but I'm afraid we kind of got lost."

"We like to know where we are so we can get an idea where to go next," Connor says.

"I see. That it quite an ordeal you ran into on your travel," Amanda says.

Orlando says, "It fortunate that you were able to find your way to Spagonia. It's a very peaceful city and there hasn't been a problem so far."

"You are lucky that you haven't had trouble with Dr. Eggman yet," Connor sadly says.

"We heard of the infamous Dr. Eggman, but I doubt he will come here without something to gain from it," Orlando says.

"Too true. My friends ran into him multiple times and he's never going to stop until he takes over the world," Nicole says.

Wisteria turns to hear Nicole's melancholy voice. She remembers what has happened to her friend when Dr. Eggman is involved. Her friend has been turned into a machine, another disappeared, and the third is in a coma.

Wisteria says, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop him somehow."

"Thanks," Nicole says with a soft smile.

Connor says, "Well, now that we know where we are, what should we do now?"

"I guess after dinner we should make our way," Wisteria says.

"Oh, but you all must be tired from your journey. Why not stay here for the night?" Amanda asks.

The three Mobians look at the couple with confused looks.

Nicole asks, "Are you sure?"

"We're sure. You three seem that you have come across a great ordeal and it will be unwise to continue when you just survive a storm," Amanda says.

"Are you sure? You are taking in three strangers into your home?" Connor asks.

"Please, it's the least we can do," Orlando says.

"If you say so, but maybe there's also a way for us to help you," Wisteria says.

Orlando says, "Hmm, perhaps we can work something out. For now, you three relax for the rest of the day and have clean yourself up. Then we'll have dinner in the evening."

"Thank you. We really appreciate it," Nicole says.

Later in the night, the girls have already had dinner with the couple and are staying in the same room that has three bed. One a separate bed while the other is a bunk bed. They are given pajamas and their own pair of clothes for the next day.

Nicole and Wisteria are laying on the bunk bed. Nicole taking the bottom while Wisteria takes the top.

Nicole says, "It was very nice of them to let us stay here."

"Yes. They are so kind to us," Wisteria says.

Connor looks at the window, "The place is nice as well as the people living here. This room seems to be here for a long time. I wonder if they used to have kids living here."

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door.

Nicole turns to the door, "Come in."

The doors open to reveal Amanda.

"Good even Amanda, how are you doing?" Wisteria asks.

"I'm doing fine dearie. I just come here to say good night," Amanda says.

Connor asks, "Hey Amanda, do you have kids living with you?"

"Yes. My husband actually do. We used to have eight children," Amanda says.

"Eight children?" Nicole asks, surprised.

"All gone now. They all grew up and have families of your own. My husband and I lived here in Nature Estate. We all come together every summer," Amanda says.

"Sounds nice," Connor says.

Amanda says, "Again, good night and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," The three answer.

Amanda closes the door and heads off to her room for the night.

Wisteria yawns, and says, "I guess we should turn in as well."

"Right. We'll get a good night's sleep and then we'll wake up bright and early. Maybe we can help them for their generosity," Nicole says.

"I agree," Connor says.

Nicole turns off the light and says, "Good night."

"Night," Wisteria and Connor say.

Later in the night, Connor and Wisteria head off to sleep right away while Nicole looks at the moon through the window. Nicole covers her face with the blanket and begins to whimper in sadness. She really miss her friends. It makes her wonder if they missed her.

Meanwhile flying on the Tornado at night, Tails, Sonic, and Amy are heading to another mission to stop the Death Egg.

Sonic thinks, "Nicole, I hope you're alright and you're taking care of yourself. I hope we'll see you again soon."

The plane continues to fly in the night sky to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: A New Team is Born: Team Tech

A week, Nicole, Wisteria and Connor are working to earn their keep around the area. Out at the front of the house, Nicole helps Abigail tend to the gardens of fruits and vegetables. Wisteria and Connor pick the fruits and vegetables from the garden.

Nicole giggles, "I never knew gardening can be so fun."

"And a lot of work," Connor says.

Wisteria snickers, "Well, you used to be part of the computer, you're starting to experience what work is like."

"You really used to be a part of a computer?" Connor asks.

"Yes. I used to be an A.I before I became a Mobian Lynx," Nicole says.

"Interesting," Abigail replies.

Connor then lifts the basket of fruits, "Abigail, I'm finished picking the apples."

"Okay. You can bring it to the kitchen. The chief said he's planning on making apple pie for dessert," Abigail says.

"Yum," Connor says.

Nicole and Wisteria begins giggling.

Abigail sighs, "I'm really going to miss you when you leave tomorrow. It's not going to be the same without you."

"We know, but we must keep moving forward. We still have a journey to await for us," Wisteria says.

"Yes," Nicole says.

"So what are you planning?" Abigail asks.

Nicole thinks for a little and answers, "We're thinking about getting some information about the Dark Egg Legion so we can figure out where Dr. Eggman is and find Sally."

"Hmm, sounds like you three got your work cut out for you," Abigail says.

"You can say that again. Those guys are complete pains," Wisteria says.

The three soon begin laughing with smiles on their faces while Wisteria holds a scowl look on her face.

Later in the night, the three friends are having dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Fillmore. The girls and the couple happily have dinner together. The girls will need to have food and rest for their continuing journey tomorrow.

The next day the girls say goodbye to the couple and Abigail and head off to their next journey. The Fillmores are kind enough to give them bags of fruits and vegetables for them to eat along with some spare clothes and supplies. The three walk out of the city and continue their journey. The three friends continue to walk on the path to their next part of their journey.

Days have gone by and they end are walking along the path. Wisteria soon catches a whiff of something and comes to a stop. Connor and Nicole stop to ask what is happening.

"What is it Wisteria?" Nicole asks.

"I smell water for some reason. I think we're going to experience rain room," Wisteria says.

Nicole looks up at the sky and notice the weather is starting to be overshadowed by dark clouds.

You're right. We should find some shelter," Nicole says.

In a matter of seconds, they begin to hear thunder and see flashing from the sky as the dark clouds fly in. Soon, rain water begins to pour down hard. The three barely have time to move as they are beginning to get soaked.

Connor screams, "Let's go find shelter and hurry!"

The three friends begin to make a run on the path to find cover. They run as fast as they can take, but the fronts of their bodies are getting more soaked than their backs. Nicole turns at the corner of her left eye to see a large cave with trees next to it.

Nicole says, "Look, there's a cave!"

Wisteria and Connor turn their heads to see the cave.

"We can take shelter there for the night. Good job, Nicole," Wisteria says.

The three turn to their left and run off the path to reach the cave to take shelter. Soon, they are able to reach the cave and run inside. After running in the cave, they both their things down and sit down on their bottoms.

Connor sighs, "Phew! That was close! Water can't be too good for my robotic parts. Even if they are waterproof."

Nicole pulls out a towel and passes it to Connor. Connor catches it and begins to dry off his head. Wisteria takes out her own and begins to dry off her ears. Nicole does the same with her black hair.

Nicole looks at the rain, "It appears the rain will be going on for a while. We're probably not going to get very far in this weather."

"You're right. It's best for us to stay here for the night," Wisteria says.

"You're right," Connor says.

He then yawns, "I'm getting pretty tired with all this walking. We've been traveling for two days."

"Well, we should get a fire starting. If we can get the wood dry enough from those trees," Wisteria says.

Nicole stands, "I'll go to the trees out front and check them out."

"Great. I'll help," Wisteria says.

"I'll stay here and hang the towels up somewhere," Connor relies.

Wisteria and Nicole hurry to the trees next to the cave and pick as much wood from them. Since it's raining, it's hard for the branches not to get wet. Connor places the towels on some rocks for them to try. After hurrying back in they place the sticks on the ground so they will try and the girls dry themselves up all over again.

Sometime later, the three friends are eating their dinner for the night.

Connor sighs, "It's always nice to have some nice hot vegetable soup in cold weather like this."

"I agree. My body feels all warm up," Wisteria happily says.

Nicole yawns, "We should probably sleep for the night. I'm getting tired."

"Me too," Connor says.

"Yeah. We've been traveling for some time now. We should get some sleep after we eat," Wisteria says.

"Hey, the soup smells really good, A male's voice speaks up.

"Thanks. I made it myself," Wisteria says.

Wisteria opens her eyes in surprise and asks, "Uh, what that you two?"

Nicole and Connor shake their heads in reply.

Then they hear another male's voice, "Zip it, they'll know that we're here."

"But they already hear us, so they must know we're here," The first voice says.

"Not if you keep opening your mouth," The second voice says.

The girls and Connor look at each other with confused looks. They can tell that someone must be in the cave.

Nicole says, "Uh, if you want, you can join us for some soup?"

"Thank you. I've been hungry lately," A voice says.

Coming out of the darkness deep in the cave is a large round green toad with orange eyes. He is taller than the girls. He is wearing a bright yellow shirt and a rope with a loop on his wait. It's holding a large hammer the is attached to the waist by a rope.

The toad says, "Hello. My name is Mario. I would like to thank you for inviting me and my friends for dinner."

Nicole smiles, "It's okay. So who is this friend you speak of?"

"Look up and you'll see," Mario the Toad says.

Confused, Wisteria, Nicole, and Connor look up and to their surprise, they see a frog standing on the ceiling. The frog is a black and blue colored frog. He is wearing a red scarf on his neck, a black belt around his waist, with dark blue pants, and has a pouch on the belt. He opens to reveal his crimson red eyes and look down to see the three sitting on the ground.

Wisteria asks, "Who… who are you?"

"The name is Caleb. I see you already met my brother Mario," The frog, Caleb says.

Caleb jumps down from the ceiling and lands on the ground.

The two amphibians sit down next to the girls and young boy. Nicole serve the boys the soup and they soon begin to eat. They have also been telling the three travelers about themselves.

Mario smiles and says, "Thanks for the soup. It was really delicious."

"You're welcome," Nicole says.

"So you two are travelers like us. Caleb has been training as a ninja while Mario is helping with the heavy work?" Wisteria asks.

"That's right. We were walking on the train and decide to rest here for the night," Caleb says.

Then says, "Course, we never suspect you three had the same idea."

"Pretty much," Connor says.

Caleb stares at Connor, specifically his robotic parts.

"What happened to your arm and leg? Your body parts look a lot like the cybergenetic the Dark Egg Legion used," Caleb asks.

Connor lowers his head in sadness and turns his head away from Caleb.

Mario turns to Caleb, "Caleb, I think that is too much of a touching subject to talk about."

"Just asking," Caleb firmly says.

"Yeah. Connor had a pretty touch time when he used to live in Mercia. It's best for him not to talk about it," Wisteria calmly says.

"Sure. So what are your story. Wisteria?" Caleb asks.

"Well, I used to live in an orphanage, but I left and been working on my magitek,"Wisteria says.

"I used to be an A.I until I became a Mobian because of the magic of a Power Ring. I used to have a home, but was exiled," Nicole sadly says.

"You used to be a computer? How do you get exiled?" Mario asks.

"Everyone began to fear me because I was being controlled by the Iron Queen. She made me attack the city and my friends because I was attached to the city's system. And uh, someone made things worse for me and threaten to have me shut down. I was exiled and only been able to be around Freedom HQ. Of course, I have friends who stuck up for me, but it wasn't enough to prevent it. Now that I'm no longer part of the system, I decided to leave to help my friends," Nicole says.

"Harsh," Caleb says.

"I'm sorry to hear it, but it seems you have good friends and they were trying to help you," Mario says.

"I'm glad I have them as friends. I've been trying to figure out how to get around in this body and how to help my friends. We're trying to see if we can find a Dark Egg Legion chapter around to get some info on Eggman's plans," Nicole says.  
Then Wisteria speaks, "Her friend Princess Sally was roboticized and Nicole wants to find a way to save Sally from his control and find a way to change her back."

"That sounds like a noble goal," Caleb says.

"Thanks, Nicole says.

Just then, Mario says, "Maybe Caleb and I can come with you?"

Connor and the girls soon become confused.

"I have to agree. We've been traveling around here, just the two of us. It will be nice to have more people with us," Caleb says.

Wisteria smiles, "I think it will be nice."

"Yes. We could use more hands to help us," Nicole says.

"Thanks. Caleb and I can also help make some weapons. He and are pretty good at making weapons, especially with metal. Of course, Caleb is the real expert in weapon making and blacksmith. I'm only good with some tech stuff," Mario says.

"Yeah. Your tech is what helps us modify our weapons, especially with Dr. Eggman robots around," Caleb says.

"Sounds great. We all can be a team," Wisteria says.

"I quite agree. It reminds me back when my friends form up a team of Freedom Fighters," Nicole says.

"Yeah. Plus, we're all seem to be good with machinery, technology and anything that involves metal as well," Connor says.

"Hmm, Technology…. Tech…" Wisteria says, thinking.

Then Wisteria has an idea, "I know. We can call ourselves Team Tech."

The others look at each other with confused looks.

"Team Tech?" Connor asks.

"Yes. We all have our own special talents, but we're also have involvement with technology and machinery. Tech is short for technology," Wisteria says.

"Team Tech?" Nicole says, thinking.

Then says, "I like it."

"Me too," Connor happily replies.

"That is actually a good name," Caleb says.

"I like the name too. It suits us," Mario says.

Wisteria smiles, and says, "Then it's settled, we'll call ourselves Team Tech. We'll travel together, have lots of adventures. We'll do what it takes to help stop Dr. Eggman and his Dark Egg Legion."

She then walks to Nicole, "We're also going to help Nicole help her friends."

Mario says, "Then let's go it."

Caleb hold out his glass and says, "Then we should have a toast… a toast to our new team and our name."

The five friends lift their glasses in the air and tap it together shouting, "Cheers! To Team Tech!"

The five friends begin to drink their beverages continue to have their hot soup. Now the group are Team Tech a team that specializes in technology and with their own uniqueness.

A few days later, now with two more teammates, the five friends continue to walk on the path to a large forest. The forest as a lot of thick trees that its hard for them to see any view of buildings or a way out.

Mario says, "I never seen a location with so many trees. Is there a way to tell where we are?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but we can check the map to check where we are," Wisteria says.

Wisteria brings out a map and unrolls it. She looks at the map to their location.

"Wisterias says, "Hmm, we have been walking towards north east for some time. Judging by the direction, I have to say we're at…"

"Mercia," Connor speaks up.

Nicole turns her head, "What?"

"We're in the Deerwood Forest. We're in Mercia… my home land. I was hoping we never come back here, but I guess it's the close place where we can get information about the Dark Egg Legion," Connor says, concerned.

"Connor, you don't have to come if you don't want to," Nicole says.

"I do want to. We're a team after all. I might be able to remember how we can get in before Dr. Eggman's forces came here," Connor says.

"That's the spirit kid, you're a real trooper," Caleb says, patting the boy on the head.

"Thanks," Connor says, blushing.

"We better be careful while we're here. There's no telling what we'll come across," Mario says.

"He's right. What Connor says, there's a possibility that we might run into," Wisteria says.

But someone sternly shouts, "Halt!"

The group turn their heads to see Mobians wearing green clothes and hoods, and many of them have robotic parts. Connor yelps and hides behind Nicole.

"Speak of the devil," Wisteria mutters.

"State your name and business!" One of the soldiers says.

"Relax, we're not here to cause trouble if that's what you're thinking. We're just travelers who are walking past the forest," Caleb says.

"Likely story, Lord Hood wants us fire at any intruders we can find," The guard says.

"Hold on, what gives you and this Lord the right to attack innocent travelers?" Wisteria demands.

"That's right. We're not anything wrong. We're just walking through the forest," Mario says.

"Sorry, orders are orders. Come quietly or we'll have to take you by force," The guard says.

Caleb brings out his metal sword, "No one minds that I teach these jerks a lesson?"

"No," Mario calmly says.

"Wait, maybe we can settle this calmly. There's no need to get violent here," Nicole says.

One of the bear guards look to see the lynx and notices the young goat she is hugging.

The bear smirks and says, "Well, looks like you and your friends found our missing deserter. We were wondering where he disappeared to."

Nicole hugs Connor close to him while Wisteria stands in front of them.

"Connor stays with us. You have no right to take him back to a group that hurt him," Wisteria angrily says.

Caleb and Mario stand with Wisteria. Caleb holds out his sword while Mario holds out his hammer.

"We're not sure what's going on, but I have a feeling you did something to this kid," Caleb says.

"And we won't let you take him without a fight." Mario says.

"Then it looks looks like we're doing this the hard way," The bear guard says.

Caleb clutches his sword, "You're going to be sorry for messing with us."

Wisteria, Nicole, Caleb, and Mario hold out their weapons while the D.E.L of Mercia hold out their guns.

"Alright Caleb, Mario, let's put a stop to those creeps. Nicole, protect Connor," Wisteria says.

The three friends nod their heads in reply. Team Tech and the D.L.E prepare to fight against each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello viewers. I regret to inform you that I have to discontinue the story. I was on writers block on the story and have trouble coming up with more chapters. I apologize for the cancellation.

Thank you for the understanding.


End file.
